earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lykos ta'Nemuria
History Sea Wolf: 1985 - Present Lykos ta’Lemuria, better known as “Sea-Wolf” is a member of the Lemuria race, a subclass of Atlanteans from one of the six ancient lands which were plunged into the depths in the same event that created the mystical island known as Paradise. Located near the Aleutian islands of Alaska, Lemuria is the most remote of the Atlantean provinces and as a result, its people are among the most insular. While most Lemurians have adapted been born with blue skin and green scales, Lykos was born an atavistic mutant, looking completely human. As a young child, Lykos had to undergo an ancient ritual to give him gills that would magically appear as needed. Due to his appearance and the anti-surface political atmosphere in those days, Lykos and other children like him were raised to become infiltrators and assassins. Calling himself Sea Wolf and donning the colors of his favorite creature, the Orca, Lykos made a name for himself as a ruthless killer that never failed to achieve his target. What his superiors in the Lemurian Command did not know was that Lykos was not the sociopathic killing machine they wanted him to be. The deaths at his hands deeply affected Lykos and while he continued to do his duty out of patriotism; he was not content in his lifestyle. When Atlantis crowned its new king, the son of a surfacer, Lemuria chose to place their support behind the young, undersea born Prince Orm instead, but that does not mean they did not send a delegation to the coronation. The Sea Wolf was among that delegation, comprised entirely of assassins. But the plan did not go off as planned, due to the new king’s telepathic Gift of Kordax detecting the treachery and allowing him a distinct edge against his opponents. It was the delegation that was slaughtered and not the other way around. Only Sea Wolf lived, having fled when he realized the futility of his orders, but Sea Wolf did not return to Lemuria. For years, he lived in Poseidonis, posing as an Atlantean and trying time and again to carry out his mission, unwilling to return to his homeland until his mission was completed. Despite the Lemurian government has since sworn to King Orin, the Sea Wolf has his orders.Oracle Files: Sea Wolf Recently, Sea Wolf was defeated and abducted by the Assassinettes and then recruited to work for the Monitor as a member of the Challengers of the Unknown. He is a relatively freelance member of the Challengers, often only showing up when they have need of him, but he has developed a close relationship with Emma Campbell and as a result, he's been known to drop in on the Sphere just to see if she is around. UPDATE Lykos ta'Nemuria was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Lykos has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Lemurian Physiology: Just as the Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment, so are Lemurians an offshoot of the Atlanteans. While Lykos was born as an atavistic mutant that appeared completely human, he was still a Lemurian genetically and underwent rituals and surgeries to unlock his biological advantages without sacrificing his human appearance. As a result of this, Lykos can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep, possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although most Atlanteans and Lemurians possess similar adaptations, Lykos' pod-birth and the associated genetic engineering makes him a highly advanced Lemurians with far greater physical capabilities than the average Lemurian. ** Amphibious Nature: As a Lemurian, Lykos can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects and is genetically engineered to allow him to survive on land longer than an average Atlantean or Lemurian. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment. ** Enhanced Vision: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows Lykos exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). ** Enhanced Hearing: Lykos' hearing is several times more acute than human capacity. ** Enhanced Smell: Lykos' sense of smell is several times more acute than human capacity. ** Enhanced Strength: Lykos possesses superhuman strength. While the average Atlantean or Lemurian can lift/press approximately 2 tons, Lykos can press 10 and is categorized by ARGUS in Class IV of Enhanced Strength. ** Enhanced Stamina: Lykos possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim at supersonic speed for prolonged periods of time. He can maintain cruising speeds between Mach 1 and Mach 2 with little effort for several hours. Lykos can also go without sleep for three days before showing signs of health degradation. ** Enhanced Durability: Lykos' enhanced physiology enables him to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure an average Atlantean/Lemurian. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. It seems that Lykos has been able to travel as deep as 36,000 feet (6.82 miles) considering that he claims that his eyes have been adapted to see at that depth. With the pressure of the ocean floor, at its deepest recorded depth, being over 16,000 pounds per square inch Lykos' body is extremely and highly durable to impact blows from even the likes of Aquaman and Wonder Woman as well as Kryptonians. He is completely durable against small caliber firearms without being incapacitated. Most larger caliber bullets are known to make him bleed but otherwise glance off his thick skin, but armor penetrating weapons or well-placed precision shots can injure him. ** Enhanced Balance: Lykos has both extremely well developed sense of balance (the positioning of limbs) and the physical condition to use this effectively. This combination makes Lykos almost impossible to being knocked down, or thrown off-balance. Even if he should fall down, he is able to recover from momentary imbalances in an instant. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. ** Temperature Resistance: Lykos is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks due to his extreme temperature adaptability leaving his skin highly resistant to burning and/or freezing temperatures. ** Superhuman Reflexes: While no speedster, Lykos' reflexes are superior than average. His reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. ** Telepathic Communication: Like all Atlanteans and Lemurians, Lykos has a node in his brain allowing for short-range telepathic reception and transmission to other minds with similar developments. While Lykos can transmit his signals to other sentient minds with some effort, he cannot read the thoughts of others as his telepathic developments are simply for communication purposes. ** Access to the Clear: While not connected on the primal level as his rival Aquaman, Lykos has a poorly understood connection to a metaphysical force identified as "The Clear" which seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. This connection allows Lykos the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear" and can 'sense' nearby threats to "the Clear" through some sort of quasi-telepathic prompting. Occasionally, it seems that 'the Clear' will return the favor, informing Lykos of threats to his own self which gives Lykos a sort of 'danger sense'. Abilities * Swimming/Surfing: Lykos is a master swimmer. D'uh. He is also a skilled surfer, able to easily 'read' the waves. * Martial Arts: Having been trained as an Assassin, Lykos excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. Due to his specialized training as part of a program that no longer exists, Lykos' martial art form is rarely encountered and not easily deciphered, giving him an edge in hand to hand combat against opponents encountering him for the first time. * Multilingualism: As a side-effect of his telepathic node, Lykos is easily able to learn languages, provided he has a willing teacher. Within a few hours of dedicated study and mentoring, or even just intensive conversation, Lykos can master a language. Though this mastery will fade with time (approximately after three months without daily usage), Lykos can pick up any language he has previously learned within minutes. Without use of this ability, Lykos speaks fluent English, ancient Greek, Inuit, Russian, and Japanese. * Weaponry: Lykos carries two weapons. A sharp dagger made of Promethium and a mystically fortified short sword. Having trained with both since childhood, Lykos wields these weapons like extensions of his own body and is rarely outmatched if armed with both weapons. He is skilled in using most other archaic weapons and has a passing familiarity with common modern weapons of the surfacers, but typically abstains from using such. Weaknesses * Emotions: Lykos was trained to suppress his emotions. This makes his empathy sub-par as he often misreads people. Without this training being reinforced, Lykos' emotions have begun to return to him and as a result, he is often ill-equipped to deal with these strange behaviors and sensations. * Hydration: As a Lemurian, Lykos can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects and is genetically engineered to allow him to survive on land longer than an average Atlantean or Lemurian. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment. If he does not immerse himself in water for at least an hour every 24 hours, he will begin to suffer from severe dehydration. In humid environments, he can go without water for thirty-six hours. In particularly dry environments, he must immerse himself every six hours. * Illiterate: A side-effect from his genetic engineering and training was a form of dyslexia that makes reading difficult for Lykos. While he can do so and enjoys stories, usually the effort required and resulting reward is not worth the pain. Trivia and Notes Trivia * He likely uses a number of human aliases but these are so short-term and plentiful that I have refrained from listing them. * In recent years, to avoid detection from King Orin, has spent more and more time among surfacers. He hates to admit it, but he is growing accustomed to life as a "human" and has developed some interests outside of killing people. * Lykos' favorite musical styles include classic rock, R&B, Blues, and Jazz. Anything with a bit of soul to it, I suppose. His favorite songs include "(Sittin' On the) Dock of the Bay" and "Rock n' Roll Heart". * Lykos has accumulated a small fortune in gold from his assassinations over the years, estimated to be worth around one-hundred million dollars. Where he keeps this fortune and how much is actually unspent is unknown. * Having been introduced to movies by his current human lover, Emma Campbell, Lykos has developed an interest in cinema. His favorite movies are Point Break, anything with James Bond or Jason Bourne, and Lost Boys. * Though he moves often, he always seems to choose beachside towns which cater to surfers, having developed a sincere passion for the sport which he has easily mastered with his uncanny balance, muscle control, and ability to easily 'read the waves'. * One of a dozen “pod born” Lemurians. The whereabouts of his surviving siblings is unknown. * Having spent a lot of years as an assassin and spy for Lemuria before he became disillusioned by his people’s disregard for the suffering of others, Lykos was more or less conditioned to hate King Orin and surfacers. Though he has fully accepted surfacers as tolerable, he is only slowly coming to develop a begrudging respect for his once-hated foe, Aquaman. * Lykos is a sloppy house mate, often leaving dishes unwashed, clothes strewn about his room, and not one to bathe regularly (with soap at least). He is very environmentally friendly though and tries his best to live in an 'eco-friendly' manner. * Lykos views sexual relationships as symbiotic partnerships. When one becomes too complicated to be worth the effort, he is more likely to leave than try to work through the problems. As a result of this, he tends to seek out relationships with partners who can 'hold their own' and would make excellent partners in the field or who have a special skill set that Lykos finds advantageous to his own needs. He can be extremely awkward around those with whom he actually begins to develop romantic feelings or emotional connections. * Lykos is an overly honest person, always telling the truth even to his or her own detriment. He will only stray from this behavior when doing so is required for a mission. * Lykos hasn't read a book in over ten years, but loves to listen to audio books and attends book readings at local bookstores whenever he can. * Lykos has an uncanny ability to guess a woman's clothing size. Particularly bra sizes which seems to indicate that he's one of ''those ''type of guys. * Lykos speaks with a high-pitched tone when nervous. He finds this horribly embarrassing and will usually remain silent in uncomfortable situations as a result. * Lykos generally "goes with the flow", letting others take lead. If he does not like something, he will usually choose to "go on his own way" rather than sticking to the group's decision.Deluxe Oracle File: Lykos ta'Lemuria Notes * Sea Wolf is an original character designed by MercyInk87. Links and References * Appearances of Lykos ta'Nemuria Category:Original Characters Category:MercyInk87/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion